New start
by bordoutofmymind
Summary: logan has been bullied his whole life. what happens when he gets a second chance... i started this for march 3rd antibully day.
1. Chapter 1

**LOGAN POV**

I wear a fake smile every day, nobody seems to notice. Cuts on my wrist you look at me in disgust. Tears in my eyes, pain in my heart. I feel dead inside, nobody's seems to care that I'm in so much pain. You see people bullying me, but did you do anything to stop them? NO! You didn't. You're just laughing at me, while some of you would give me sympathetic looks but didn't do anything to help…. I cry myself to sleep ever night thinking if I should end it once and for all, but I can't, I'm too scared. People are right I am stupid, weird, ugly and weak. Standing in the bathroom trying to hold back the tears but it doesn't work, I try to wipe my eyes but all of the sudden I feel a sharp pain in my wrist 'shit I cut myself' I thought to myself angrily as I cry out in pain. I look at my wrist its bleeding a lot more then I'm use to, I turn on the water as black dots start to take over my vision. As I fade in to the darkness wishing it didn't end like this, but I felt free and actually happy for once.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" I said to no one. It was pitch black in this room, if it was even a room. Out of nowhere a bright white light lit up the room then fade away as quickly as it came then another light lit up the room but this one was red, just like the white light it was gone as quickly as it came. But instead of the room falling back into darkness, I could see three figures standing there. Two of them are standing in front of doors the other is standing in the middle. The two standing in front of the doors where both girl. One was wearing all white, with bright white wings and a halo to match standing in front of a white door. The other girl was wearing red and black with dark red horns and a bright red tail with a point, standing in front of a red door. Then there was a guy standing in the middle of them wearing a suit, he didn't have wings or a halo and he didn't have horns or a tail, he looked like a normal guy. He walked towards me stopping about two feet in front of me.

"Why are you here?" he asked with no emotion,

I looked at him confused "where is here?" I asked confused.

He looks at me with a questionable look "You are dead. This place is called limbo. This is where I decided which door you go through. So kid how did you die?" he explained.

I just look at him trying to wrap my head around this. So I decided to just tell him how it all started and how I died. I told him it was an accident that I'm here. He looks like he's debating on which room I get to go in. he looks at me disappointed 'wow he actually does have some emotion' I thought as I was broken out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry kid but this has never happened before, it looks like you won't be going in to either of them right now, I'm sorry" he said confused by the situation. I look at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean I can go in right now?" I said getting frustrated at him.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to someone else about your situation before I can let you in a room." He said apologetically. And with that he left so did the other two people and the doors 'ah great back in the darkness' I thought sarcastically. So all I could do is wait for him to come back, it felt like hours and he still hasn't came back so I decided to sit down instead of pacing. As I sat down a wave of tiredness came over me and I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes slowly but closed them as the bright light stung my eyes, I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. When my eyes have fully adjusted to the light I look around the room, to find myself not sitting in that dark so called room, but I find myself lying on the floor of my bathroom "was that just a dream" I said out of curiosity then I saw him "it wasn't a dream was it" I said as I turned to him.

"No it wasn't" he said happily

"I thought I was dead" I said confused. He looks at me and smiled.

"You were, but your case was interesting so I had to talk to some other 'people' to give you a second chance" he said. As I looked at him skeptical. Wondering why he would do that.

"Why would you give me a second chance" I asked curiously.

"Don't ask questions. Just be grateful you get a second chance at life" he said getting annoyed as I just nodded my head and he left again. I just stood there frozen in disbelief wondering why that mysteries man gave me another chance, what did I do to deserve another chance at I was about to leave the bathroom I saw the razor that ended my life, I picked it up and looked at it 'this is a new start' I thought as I threw away the razor. I made my way to my room to go to sleep 'hopefully tomorrow will be better' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in a cold sweet, I tried to remember my dream but all I could remember was those two girls were in it, they told me there name. The angel looking one her name was Jo, she had long blond hair with bright blue eyes, the devil looking one here name was Camille, she had short black hair with black eyes to match. 'Why did I dream about them' I thought confused as I sat up about to get ready to start a new day.

As I made my way to school hoping everything would be different, but it wasn't. I still got bullied and made fun of, but today was the worst because the whole hockey time came an beat me up they didn't just use their hands they used their hockey sticks to, 'why does this always happen to me' that was my last thought before I blacked out. . But I heard someone call out to me before I faded it to the darkness once again

* * *

><p>okay so i know this is suppose to be a one-shot but i kind of like where im taking the story so its going to have at least 3 more chapters<p>

hope you guys all like it


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so i said i was going to have more chapters to this story so here you go but i think this will be the last chapter to this story...** :(

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN POV<strong>

When I woke up I didn't wake up in the darkness like last time. I woke up in a white room, lying on a bed. "Where am I" I said out of confusion.

"Oh you're awake" someone said. I look around trying to find were that voice came from, and then I see an elderly women wearing bright pink scrubs. "You're in the hospital, do you remember what happened" I nodded to her question. She looks at me worriedly, "oh you have a visitor. Do you want me to send him in" she said happily, all I could do is nod my head yes, as she left the room to get him, all I could do is wonder who he the door opened again and in walk Carlos Garcia a short latino with spiky black hair, wearing black skinny jeans and a skin tight shirt what really defines his mussels. 'Why is he here?' I wondered

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously. He looks at me and gives me a shy smile I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I saw what the hockey team did, I rushed over to you trying to wake you up but you wouldn't so I brought you here and I had to make sure you were okay" he explained with a sad smile, I look at him completely flabbergasted.

"T…T...Thank you, but why would you do that? It's not like were friends or anything, this is like the first time we have ever talked." I asked

"Well I thought we could be friends and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Why do you want to be friends now? You never cared before, what changed?" I said harshly.

"I…I…I just thought you needed a friend, can we be friends?" he said nervously. All I could do is nod my head yes, to shocked to speak because someone wants to me my friends. As he sees me nod my head he pulls me into an awkward hug on my part, he didn't seem to notice how awkward it was, he finally let go of me.

"Um…. Do you know when I get out of here?" I asked still feeling awkward.

"No. but I can go ask someone." He said.

"Okay thanks." I said as he took his leave. I sigh in relief that he left. After about ten minutes he came back with a doctor.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"I feel better than I did." I said giving him a smile. "Um… when can I leave?" I asked him.

"Well if you're sure you are feeling better you can leave right now." He said

"Okay thank you." I said as he left the room, I look over at Carlos who is just standing there looking at me with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked as I stood up.

"Because you get to leave and we are friends." He said putting an arm around my shoulder and we made our way out of the hospital. I couldn't help but smile when he put his arm around me and said we're friends, it made me actually happy ' maybe getting that second chance wasn't a bad thing' I thought to myself as we stopped in front of a car.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in." he said hopping into the driver's seat. I get in the car and stare at him confused.

"This is your car?" I asked, staring at him in amazement.

"Yeah it is, you like it?" he said as we drove off I nod my head yes. "So…. Do you want to hang out later?" He asked shyly.

"….Yeah sure that would be fun… but can you take me home first and we can hang out tomorrow." I said nervously.

"Yeah okay…..where do you live?" He asked looking at me for a second before turning his attention back towards the road.

"My address is 1516 Cargan Street." I said. I saw Carlos face lite up.

"NO Way, I live on the next street, my address is 2191 Kames Street." He said excitedly, I stare at him in disbelief, as we pull up to my house.

"Okay thanks for the ride." I said opening the car door.

"Not a problem, see you tomorrow." He said as I got out.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow. Bye Carlos." I said

"Bye Logie." He said as I closed the door and started walking to the house, I turn around to see him still there smiling at me and waving, I wave back and with that he took off and I went inside.

**NO POV**

What Logan doesn't know is that his world is about to be turned upside down, with him being friends with Carlos and not in a good way. Carlos has other intensions then just being Logan's friend.

Carlos makes it home after dropping Logan off, He made it up to his room lying down on his bed, he sighs sadly knowing he has to go through with this plan, he doesn't want to do it but he has no other choice. Carlos actually has feelings for Logan and he hopes Logan has feelings for him but if he goes through with the plan, Logan might not like him or even worse never talk to him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what do you think Good, Bad?<strong>

**Who do you think is making Carlos go through with a plan?**

**What do you think the plan is?**

**Okay sorry for such a short chapter.. xD**

**Dont forget to R&R please and let me know if i should continue with this story or just stop.**


End file.
